


snowy night

by onewgoon



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but not really, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewgoon/pseuds/onewgoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>puppy eyes are all it takes to tame Taemin. [Dog boy AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowy night

Wrapped in a warm and thick dark cloak, Taemin was gazing at the falling snow with excitation, burying his freezing hands into the pockets of the cloth. It was past midnight and the young musician had just finished his day at the studio; he had worked the whole day on a new composition for a debuting idol. He had thought about becoming an idol himself but his fingers would itch after barely a day away from a piano. He had decided this job wasn’t suited for someone like him although he loved the feeling growing in his body whenever he’d start dancing. Taemin had settled for a job allowing him to create music for others and he was quite content with his life for now.

 

Stepping into the few centimeters of snow already piled up on the ground, he sucked in a breath that released vapor into the air and created a little white cloud in the silence of the night. It was odd to walk through empty streets of the usually so busy Seoul; the snow made everything silent and it was quite relaxing. Taemin didn’t particularly like being surrounded by the crowd, he couldn’t handle very well the feeling of being watched and scrutinized. He liked loneliness and somehow still appreciated the warmth his friends would occasionally bring when they’d decide to impose themselves and force Taemin into an improvised party.  
As he was getting closer to his apartment, he suddenly heard a small whining. He froze in his track, looking around to find out the source of the noise. He hesitantly moved into the dark alley that he was going to walk by and pricked up his ears. The sound was most likely coming from inside that carton box next to the trash can. Carefully he kneeled down in front of it, grabbing the piece of fabric covering the box; Taemin lifted it up and blinked at what was hidden inside.

 

A shivering Shiba Inu was curled up in there, its soft-looking red coat covered in dirt. Taemin stretched out a hand to touch it, keeping his movements very slow and prudent however as soon as the dog noticed his gesture it suddenly growled and scowled at the young composer.

“Hey there, I’m not going to hurt you.” Taemin coaxed in a honey-oozing voice. He truly loved animals but he had always fought the urge to buy a puppy, not wanting to live through the pain again that was the loss of a beloved dog.

The Shiba Inu raised an ear, as if a bit reassured by Taemin’s tone. Taking his chance, the young male bent over and slid his hands under the animal’s belly to lift it up. The dog didn’t bulge although his eyes still showed cautiousness. His eyes. They looked so… intelligent, alive.

“Tell me little buddy, who left you there?” Taemin rhetorically asked as he noticed dried blood staining the dog’s right paw. He softly touched it to check if the animal would whine out of pain. It did jerk at the contact but didn’t let any sound out. Taemin heaved a sigh of relief; it probably wasn’t anything serious, perhaps only a superficial cut.

“You’re as cold as ice, wanna come and warm up at my place?” the young man smiled, scratching between the dog’s ears. It looked up at Taemin with a gleaming hopeful gaze. The composer thought this Shiba Inu seemed disturbingly human.

 

Taemin dropped delicately the dog on his couch, after having covered it with a blanket to avoid getting it stained with the animal’s dirt.

“So what about I give you some food and water and then we try to wash this muck off your body? I don’t want to be mean but you stink a little my friend.” The young man laughed, caressing absently the animal’s coat. Taemin could have sworn he saw the dog nod in agreement. He shook his head; cold must have messed up with his brain. Since when did dogs nod?

Leaving the Shiba Inu on the warm blanket, Taemin hurried to the kitchen and picked some rest of the chicken he had eaten the evening before while watching a documentary about Europe. He tore the meat into little pieces and put them in a bowl, filling up another with fresh water. Humming the song he had worked on today, he went back to the living room.

“Hey I hope you like chick–” Taemin dropped the bowls, meat and water crashing to the ground.

Too busy gaping at the shape on the couch, Taemin didn’t notice the mess he made as he took a step backward, eyes wide open and heart beating frantically.  
“Wh-what the?”

A pair of human eyes was staring back worriedly at him.  
“Don’t freak out, please, let me explain at least.”

Taemin’s back touched the wall separating the kitchen and the living room as he was trying to put as much distance as possible between himself and the human sitting naked on his couch. He slid his hand in the back pocket of his jeans but his fingers met nothing but denim. He then noticed his phone was placed on the coffee table in front of the couch from where the intruder still hadn’t moved. He cursed under his breath, repositioning his body in a way that would allow him to fight the stranger if he ever tried to do anything. As the latter didn’t move nor said anything, Taemin took advantage of the opportunity to regard the human sitting right where he left the dog a few minutes earlier. The man looked pretty young, about the same age as Taemin – hardly older than twenty-two, his disheveled light-brown hair was sticking out everywhere giving him the look of someone who got lost and couldn’t find their way back home. Taemin thought the young man didn’t look so dangerous; he had his knees gathered against his chest, head slightly ducked and his eyes showed nothing but guilt and fear. Eyes that oddly had the same deep and warm chocolate tint as those of the dog Taemin had rescued.

“Who the hell are you?” the young composer whispered, feeling suddenly less threatened by the intruder.

The other raised his head slightly in order to meet Taemin’s gaze. He pushed his body a little deeper into the cushions on the couch, as if he was the one who needed to protect himself from Taemin.  
“I’m so sorry, I should’ve- but… I’m sorry, I- I’m just going to leave” the man stuttered, straightening up as if to get up from the divan.

Taemin gasped and hastily covered his eyes with his hands.

“Wait no, don’t get up!” Hearing no response from the spot on the couch where the boy was, he guessed it was alright to look again. The young man had stopped his movement at Taemin’s order and realized he was as naked as the day he was born. The sun-kissed skin of his cheeks became tinged with pink.

“Just… stay there, I’m going to get some clothes for you.” Taemin offered before moving toward his bedroom. He carefully closed the door behind him and went to pick some clothes that would fit the stranger. He was a bit taller than Taemin and his shoulders looked broader but he probably had something big enough for him. After a while he finally stumbled upon a V-neck white t-shirt and some grey sweatpants his brother had left two weeks ago when he had come to spend a weekend at the apartment.

 

The young man threw a frightened glance at Taemin when he came close to him and hold out the t-shirt and sweatpants, trying not to contemplate the intruder’s lean and athletic body.

“T-thank you.”

Taemin shrugged it off and sat as far as possible from the other on couch. He looked the other way while the boy slipped on the clothes. When he felt the couch’s cushions sink under the other’s weight, he allowed his eyes to peek at him.  
“So are you going to tell me what happened? Where’s the cute dog I rescued?” Taemin asked, noticing his heart had stopped banging against his ribs; it was stupid and reckless but he didn’t feel any bad vibes coming from that guy. Taemin was pretty sure it was because of the beaten puppy look the other had on his face, maybe it was a trick and the man was going to knock him out and lock hi-

“I am the dog. Kind of. We’re the same person.” The intruder answered in a low tone, as if afraid of Taemin’s reaction. “I know it’s hard to understand but- I’m a shapeshifter? I can’t control it but sometimes I just turn into a dog.”

Silence weighed heavy between them, the young composer’s mind trying to decide if the boy next to him had seen too many episodes of Supernatural or if he had just escaped from a mental institution. Perhaps calling the cops would have been the right thing to do but when he met the man’s eyes something broke in him. His reluctance melted away.

“Alright let’s say I believe you – which I’m not sure I do; my brain is still working on deciding whether I should trust you - but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt at least.”

It was pretty obvious that relief washed over the stranger. Taemin felt weirdly softened by the other’s reaction; he couldn’t stamp out the memory of the adorable dog he had rescued and although the animal had only stayed with him for barely an hour, he could find its submissive and gentle behavior in the human’s comportment.

“So my name’s Lee Taemin, what about yours?” Taemin added gingerly, still feeling the need to act cautious around the other, as if he was a wild animal he shouldn’t scare off.

“Jongin, Kim Jongin.” The shapeshifter replied softly, tearing his eyes away from his host.

“Well Kim Jongin, I guess you have no place where to stay at tonight? Or you wouldn’t have been wandering in dark alleys at night right?”

Taemin didn’t really know why he cared but he just couldn’t bring himself to kick Jongin out. The latter blushed slightly and nodded silently as a response. Something in the young man’s behavior inexplicably angered Taemin, yet at the same time it caused a strange urge to overprotect Jongin unfurl deep inside. He sighed and scooted closer to the boy, scrutinizing Jongin’s arms in search of any injury. He had suddenly remembered the dog’s coat was coated with dry blood when he had found him. Taemin’s eyes landed on a cut, not very deep but still one that needed to be disinfected, and he unconsciously leaned toward Jongin, towering his body with his own so he could get a better sight of the wound. He didn’t notice the way Jongin stiffened, how his breathing became irregular; if he had been a dog at that moment he’d have probably curled up to protect himself. Oblivious to all of this, the composer grazed softly the tanned skin around the cut with the tips of his fingers and whispered to himself:  
“I need to go get some bandages and alcohol.” He had already gotten up from the couch when he ordered in a louder tone: “Don’t move I’ll be right back.”

Barely one minute later Taemin was back in the living room, his arms burdened with way more equipment than he needed. Jongin hadn’t moved an inch and stared at the boy with wariness when he kneeled down in front of the couch and released bandages, disinfectant and such on the carpet.

“Okay, show me your arm.” Taemin commanded as he grabbed a gaze and soaked it with alcohol. Jongin didn’t bulge, his worried eyes not leaving Taemin’s hands. He clutched his injured arm closer to his chest, shaking slowly his head.

“I-I’m fine…” he weakly refused.

Taken aback, Taemin jerked his head up only to goggle at Jongin.

“What’s wrong? You need to get this wound treated or it could get infected.” The composer explained in a soft voice; he had noticed how Jongin had pushed his body back into the back of the couch as if he had been trying to run away from Taemin. So much vulnerability and fear made Taemin’s heart ache. Very delicately he placed his hand on Jongin’s knee, careful not to apply too much pressure and kept the contact as light as butterfly’s wings.

“I’m not going to hurt you Jongin, trust me, I wouldn’t do such a thing.” He soothed the scared boy, with the same voice he had used to win the dog over earlier in that cold and dark alley. Taemin got to his feet, eyes locked with Jongin’s and a hand still on his knee. He leaned over as he stretched a hand out; the tips of his fingers gently brushed the warm and soft skin of Jongin’s cheek. Seeing as the young man hadn’t shivered nor backed away from Taemin’s touch, the latter grabbed the opportunity to rest his hand on Jongin’s jaw, his thumb reassuringly tracing small circles just under the man’s ear. Jongin sucked in a breath as he closed his eyes and threw his head back to lean against the wall. Taemin almost chuckled at the other’s reaction; he definitely had the same behavior as a puppy.

“Will you let me patch you up now?”

Jongin’s nodding was so faint, Taemin could have easily missed it if his attention hadn’t been completely focused on the oddly fragile and yet so wild male he had tamed with only affection and patience. The young composer smiled, feeling a warmth bloom into his veins caused by that pride of having achieved something no one else could have. Clearly, Jongin wasn’t one to grant his trust to anyone and still he had put his faith in Taemin pretty quickly.

 

After he had tended to his wound and forced him into a warm bath, Taemin led Jongin back to the couch, with a blanket and a pillow. He placed it all next to where Jongin had sat obediently and peeped at the latter, admiring how the light of his bedroom reflected sparsely into the other’s light-brown hair. He met Jongin’s quizzical stare and averted his eyes as he felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

“If you need anything, just knock on my door, alright?” Taemin asked, looking fixedly at his hands.

Jongin nodded then seemed to notice Taemin wouldn’t see it:  
“Ok.” The reply hung in the air, with only muffled sounds of the city to echo in the apartment. The snow made everything quieter in an almost unreal way. “Thank you Taemin. For letting me stay. And for the bandage.” Jongin’s voice oozed with so much sincerity it made Taemin look up at him with confusion; however he couldn’t see the expression of the male since darkness hid his features. He just hummed and patted the other’s knee.

“No problem. You can stay how long you need. I won’t ask anything about you but just so you know, if you ever feel the need to, you can talk to me anytime.”

Taemin would have been lying if he had said he wasn’t dying of curiosity but the person next to him couldn’t be shaken too hard or he’d crumple to pieces, so he’d just let Jongin meet him halfway.

 

Days turned into weeks and Taemin had gotten used to having Jongin around at home. The latter had somehow started to open up a little, giving away a few things about himself when he and Taemin would have a long conversation on the couch, chilling together under a warm blanket. Taemin had found out Jongin couldn’t control when and where he’d turn into a dog; after all these years the boy had assumed his animal spirit would take control over his body whenever he would start feeling threatened or lonely. The young man had also once let out that he had never gotten the chance to meet his parents; either they had passed away or had abandoned him, he actually had no idea. Life obviously had never made anything easy for him and although he tried to push the emotion away, Taemin couldn’t help but feel pity toward Jongin. Not that we would have admitted it, even to himself, but another feeling, much deeper and anchored into his heart had started to bloom, stolen glances, lingering touches and heartbeat speeding up betraying what was growing inside where no one could see it.

 

“What do you want to eat tonight Jongin?” Taemin shouted, standing in front of the fridge; desperation obvious in the crease between his furrowed eyebrows. “I should probably go to the supermarket tomorrow…” he sighed checking the use-by dates of the few yoghourts they had left. Taemin felt a warmth spread against his back and a hot breath brush the skin of his neck. Jongin had crept up on him, looking above his shoulder to take a glance at the dramatically empty shelves of the fridge.

“Can we have chicken?” Jongin chuckled, placing his chin on Taemin’s clavicle. The latter tried hard to restrain himself from shuddering and let out a snicker.

“Jongin, I can’t feed you only with chicken or your body is going to rot eventually.” Taemin turned around to face the taller male, his eyes meeting the other’s for a brief second. A fleeting moment that triggered an odd feeling of self-consciousness.

“Why not? Chicken is good for the body and mind!” Jongin pouted and crossed his arms on his torso, staring intensely at his host.

Taemin had also gotten to learn that Jongin had a pretty playful and joyous personality; his smile could light up a room, perhaps even the entire world who knows. The younger male almost never sulked – at least not seriously, and always knew the right thing to say, the one word that could move your heart. Taemin hated it and loved it. He hated it because all the walls he had been building up for so long melted away so easily under that intense and deep stare and he loved it, because his life became so much warmer and more colorful, it actually felt nice.

Taemin poked Jongin in the ribs, his lips stretched in a genuine smile. _Where has the shy guy who wouldn’t even let me treat his wound gone?_ The young composer wondered silently.

“Let’s have chicken on Friday alright?”

Just like a spoiled puppy, Jongin would have it his way in the end anyway.

 

Although Taemin had come to terms with the fact it was in his nature if Jongin was always seeking warmth and physical contacts, he tried – mainly for his heart’s sake – not to let the younger male take advantage of his leniency. His resolve would be tested severely every evening when time to go to bed would come: it was always the same, Taemin getting up from the couch and Jongin trying to hold him back, begging to be allowed to sleep in the elder’s bed for once. Taemin would hesitate. Always. And then he’d weakly shake his head no while avoiding the other male’s puppy eyes.

 

Taemin groaned as he tried to roll his body away from the irradiant and suffocating hotness stuck to his back under the sheets. A weigh was pinning him down though, keeping him close to the source of warmth. Sluggishly opening his eyes, Taemin turned his head to the left only to be met with Jongin’s sleeping and peaceful face. The younger blushed as he noticed Jongin had intertwined their legs together and wrapped an arm around the elder’s slim waist; there was no room left between their bodies and Taemin could feel every curves and lines of Jongin’s lean figure against his own.

“Jongin…” He whispered, poking the younger in the ribs. The latter hummed and tightened his embrace, pressing Taemin against his chest.

Giving up on trying to kick the young male out of his bed, the composer just relaxed into Jongin’s warmth, pulling out his left hand from under the younger’s arm and reached at his hair to caress it. It felt so silky and soft under Taemin’s touch, he was pretty sure petting the fluffiest dog’s fur in the world wouldn’t even be half as satisfying. Taemin’s fingers then slid to Jongin’s jawline, retracing it with a light graze, almost as if the boy was made of porcelain. The elder was so hypnotized by how moonlight sculpted Jongin’s face in an irresistible chiaroscuro only a skilled artist could have been the creator of, that he didn’t notice the boy had opened his eyes, longingly staring at Taemin drowning into his features.

“How can you be so beautiful?” Taemin let out in a breath as he finally met the other’s look.

Jongin chuckled, leaning against the elder’s touch and closed his eyes:  
“I could ask the same thing to you.” He murmured while sliding the hand that had been resting on Taemin’s waist under the hem of his shirt, provoking Taemin into shuddering of pleasure when hot skin grazed his own.

World was spinning all around the elder and he highly doubted it had nothing to do with the hotness engulfing him whole and the frantic beating of his crazy heart. The tips of his fingers brushed the tender skin under Jongin’s ear and the other tried to swallow back a weak purr, in vain. The vibration echoing against Taemin’s chest went straight down south however he couldn’t pay much attention to the tent slowly forming in his sweatpants as Jongin hastily put his hands on his shoulders to switch their positions. Jongin then placed his knees on each sides of Taemin’s waist as he leaned in, his breath ghosting over the young composer’s cheek. A gasp escaped between Taemin’s lips when he felt Jongin’s teeth nibble at the shell of his ear and he unconsciously jerked his hips up, gasp turning into a moan when his and Jongin’s crotch met. The last bit of reluctance that had been hiding in the back of his mind flew away when Taemin felt the younger was just as hard as he happened to be. Jongin traced Taemin’s jawline with butterfly kisses before leaving a heavier one at the corner of his mouth. The urge to feel Jongin’s mouth against his was almost excruciating and so Taemin took the lead, grabbing the younger’s nape to smash their lips together. Their movements were shy at first, as if testing the other, as if making sure none of this was a dream that would be forgotten the next day as sunrays would light up the room, but as soon as Jongin slid his tongue between Taemin’s full lips, all the barriers crumbled down, leaving raw lust lead the way.

Each touch set their skins on fire, every scratch gave life to a moan, the frictions of their clothes becoming bothersome so they had decided to throw them to the floor only to get high on the way their bodies would move along, their limbs tangled in delicious mess.

The sting long gone, Taemin could only give way to pleasure overwhelming his senses at each of Jongin’s gentle yet powerful thrust, he dug his nails into the skin of Jongin’s shoulder blades as the latter rammed into him deeper and stronger, hitting that knot of nerves that would push Taemin over the edge. A few tick-tocks of the clock later, the world stopped spinning, white pleasure blinding them both.

 

Coming down from his high, Taemin snuggled up into Jongin’s side, his lips curling up into a warm smile. Until that night he had never realized his life had been missing something, a little flame, a spice that would make everything taste like excitement and joy. Taemin had only realized the life he had thought so perfect so far had been in reality so dull and hollow.

 

Who would have thought coming to a lost dog’s rescue would have shaken up his whole world?

 

Jongin tightened his arm around Taemin’s torso and released a warm puff of air as he spoke:

“Let’s have chicken tomorrow alright?”

The elder chortled, playfully shoving his lover to pull away a bit.

“I wish I had let you rot in that carton box.”

Jongin grabbed Taemin’s nape and wrapped him into his tender embrace, chuckling softly.

“Liar.”


End file.
